Enfin du bonheur !
by Miley Black
Summary: / EN PAUSE CAUSE PROBLEME DE PC.. / C'est ma première fanfiction.. Severus Rogue a survécu à la guerre, et il n'est plus seul.. Venez découvrir, ce que vous ignorez. Post-Poudlard, SR/OC, RL/NT. Rated T, au cas où.
1. Prologue

Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il est réveillé, à le regarder dans son lit. Il sourit, gazouille, bouge parfois ses minuscules doigts.. Son fils, sa chair, son sang.. Le sentiment qu'il ressent encore aujourd'hui quand il le voit est toujours aussi inexplicable, comme si il recevait une grande bouffé d'air frais et d'amour en pleine face.. Aujourd'hui, il est enfin heureux et il lui a été donné la chance d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Lui, _Severus Tobias Rogue_ , a aujourd'hui une compagne et un fils. Son bonheur ne peut pas être plus grand, sauf peut être le jour où elle acceptera d'être Madame Rogue. Mais qui donc a pu faire ce qui semblait impensable jusqu'alors, lui faire aimer une autre femme que Lily Evans.

 _Elena Natalia Tonks, c_ 'est son nom. Tonks, comme Nymphadora Tonks, en effet. Elles sont sœurs, Elena est sa cadette de deux ans. Ce qui lui rappelle encore leur grande différence d'âge.. Mais peu importe, il est fou d'elle.  
Elle est si jeune mais si mature, si belle et si forte. Son courage, sa foi en lui et sa détermination leur ont permis d'être trois aujourd'hui et plus soudés que jamais. Cette femme est la raison de sa survie à la guerre, avant qu'elle n'entre réellement dans sa vie il ne pensait pas enfin n'espérait pas, en réchapper.

Vous vous en doutez sûrement, mais Elena a également été une de ses élèves à Poudlard lorsqu'il y enseignait.. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas très douée pour cette matière.

La jeune Tonks était élève à Serpentard, comme sa mère avant elle. Plutôt bonne élève, elle ne s'en attirait pas moins les réprimandes et les sanctions des professeurs pour ses mauvais tours et farces aux autres élèves.. Ou à certains d'entre eux.  
Ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas forcément un des élèves préférées de Severus, bien au contraire. Serpentard n'a jamais autant perdu de points qu'avec la présence de Miss Tonks E à Poudlard et cela pendant sept ans !

Afin de comprendre le nouveau bonheur de Severus, il faudrait remonter un petit peu en arrière dans le temps et revenir à la première réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix d'Elena Tonks. 

Trois tours devraient suffire ?


	2. Retour à la maison - ET

**Hello, hello, petite nouvelle sur fanfiction, je galère un peu je dois dire x). J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. Vous êtes prêt pour le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction ?  
J'essaierai de publier 1fois par semaine, sauf si je trouve que j'ai suffisamment d'avance pour vous satisfaire. :)**  
 **Xoxo, MileyB.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner vos avis.**

Elle se souvenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait toujours détesté l'Angleterre, enfin son climat. Elena était au milieu d'un petit quartier moldu faiblement éclairé sous la pluie battante, a essayé d'avancer contre le vent pour rejoindre la maison de son enfance et y retrouver ses parents, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près d'un an.  
La jeune femme était parti vivre en Australie quasiment à l'obtention de ses Aspics, elle y étudiait les _Opalœil des Antipodes*_ afin d'obtenir un diplôme pour devenir Gardienne de Dragon ou Soigneuse de Dragon. Tout comme l'un des amis de sa grande sœur, Elena était une passionnée de créatures magiques et les dragons la fascinaient depuis toujours. C'était un choix naturel que d'opter pour ces études.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait sous la pluie, en plein Angleterre, alors qu'il y a quelques heures elle aurait pu se prélasser sous le soleil ardent Australien. Son retour à la maison n'était pas prévu avant les fêtes de fin d'année, mais voilà que sa sœur, Nymphadora, avait insisté pour qu'elle rentre une semaine au mois d'août.  
C'est donc trempée que la cadette Tonks entra enfin chez ses parents. Aussitôt qu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, le vieux Ted sauta de son fauteuil et se précipita vers l'entrée, suivit de près par sa femme, tous deux baguettes à la main. Quand il reconnut sa cadette, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir ses bras et de lui offrir une étreinte emplie d'amour quand elle se jeta dans les bras aimants. Derrière eux, la matrone ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire et rangea sa baguette.

\- Ted, et si tu lâchais ma fille qu'elle vienne embrasser sa mère ?

Le dit Ted obéit à sa femme, non sans retenir un sourire, et regarda sa fille comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elena alla embrasser sa mère à son tour, et fut finalement très heureuse d'être venue passer une semaine imprévue chez ses parents. Lorsque sa mère toucha ses vêtements et ses cheveux, cet instant d'euphorie et rempli d'amour fut de courte durée pour Elena..

\- Mais tu es trempée, Elena ! Tu ne connais donc pas l'usage des parapluies ou des capuches ? Tu vas attraper la mort ! File prendre une douche, je vais te préparer un bouillon..

Elena ne put s'empêcher d'être étonnée par la réaction soudaine et vive de sa matriarche, et haussa un sourcil. Tout comme le fit le vieux Ted derrière elle.

\- Quoi ? Un séjour en Australie et tu oublies où se trouve la salle de bain ? Les escaliers, dernière porte à droite, Elena !

Madame Tonks montra son agacement et s'exprima avec de grands gestes directionnels. Devant la remarque de sa femme, le patriarche ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer entraînant sa fille avec lui. C'est donc ainsi qu'Andromeda partit dans la cuisine en ronchonnant tandis que sa fille partit prendre une douche laissant Ted rire et apprécier ce moment.

* * *

C'est le lendemain matin lorsque la plus jeune de leur fille vint les rejoindre à table que Ted réalisa que les petits déjeuners à quatre lui avait manqué tout particulièrement..  
Elena descendit les escaliers en pyjama, un vieux T-shirt noir et un vieux jogging troué, ses cheveux en bataille tout en baillant une main devant la bouche. A peine fut elle arrivait en bas des escaliers qu'une tornade rose fuchsia lui tomba dessus..

\- Elena ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir, si tu savais..  
\- Moi aussi, Dora je suis contente. Mais penses-tu pouvoir me tuer après le petit-déjeuner? Tu serais un amour, vraiment.

Nymphadora relâcha sa sœur, non sans lui embrasser la joue avant, tout en riant.  
Elena sourit légèrement à son ainée et alla s'installer à « sa place » à table, au côté de son père face à sa sœur. Sa mère lui servit un café noir, et son omelette baveuse du petit-déjeune.. Merlin, que c'était bon d'être à la maison. Elle écouta distraitement les histoires que pouvaient se conter sa sœur et son père, même si elle ne participait pas à leur conversation.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille fut lavée et habillée. Elle était tranquillement assise dans le salon à raconter une de ses péripéties à ses parents lorsque sa sœur aînée décida de les interrompre.

\- Elena ? Il faudrait qu'on discute.. toutes les deux.

Le ton de sa sœur n'admettait aucun refus, et les regards que lui lançaient ses parents l'encourageaient à suivre Nymphadora.. Alors elle inspira un bon coup et se leva pour suivre sa sœur dans le bureau de leur père.  
L'auror verrouilla et insonorisa la pièce, elle reçut un sourcil interrogateur d'Elena mais n'en tint pas compte. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à parler, tout doucement, et sur un ton étrange presque inquiétant, ce qui calma temporairement la cadette.

\- Je sais bien que tu ignores pourquoi je t'ai demandé de revenir plus tôt à la maison et pourquoi j'étais si pressée que tu viennes.. D'ailleurs je te remercie d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour être là.. En fait, voilà.. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai rejoins un groupe de personnes.. qui se battent contre le mal, les forces du mal,.. Les mangemorts, Tu-Sais-Qui.. Et je me suis souvenue, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, qu'un jour tu m'as dit.. « Si on doit se battre de nouveau, comme nos parents, je veux me battre Dora et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher parce que je serai grande ! Pas même toi. ». Ces mots ont tournés dans ma tête depuis cette nuit où tu me les as dit, j'étais si fière de ma petite sœur si courageuse et si effrayée à l'idée que je ne pourrai jamais t'empêcher de nous quitter. Alors aujourd'hui, une autre guerre se prépare Elena, contre Tu-sais-Qui et ses adeptes.. C'est bien vrai, et si tu veux être avec nous, je serai avec toi. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Il fut quelques minutes à la cadette pour assimiler toutes les informations, non seulement sa sœur lui parlait d'une organisation secrète contre le mal qu'elle pourrait intégrée aussi mais en plus de cela, elle venait par sous-entendu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.. Elle se souvenait de ça, même Elena ne se souvenait pas mots pour mots de ce qu'elle avait dit ce jour-là.. Mais Nymphadora se souvenait. Sa sœur était son modèle, et elle ne l'avouerai jamais devant elle mais c'était aussi la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle n'eut qu'une réponse à donner à sa sœur, une réponse qui signifiait toutes les réponses du monde.

\- Pour toujours et à jamais, Dora.

C'est ainsi que Nymphadora informa sa sœur d'être prête le soir même, aux alentours de 19h pour se rendre à l'une des réunions de cette organisation contre le mal. Et Elena ne se doutait pas que cette soirée changerait sa vie..

* * *

 _*L'Opalœil vit dans les vallées, contrairement aux autres dragons qui préfèrent les montagnes. Il est natif de Nouvelle-Zélande mais émigre parfois en Australie lorsque son territoire devient trop exigu dans son pays d'origine._


	3. L'ordre du Phoenix - ET

**Hello, hello, je tenais à remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et de me laisser un petit review.. ça fait plaisir :)**  
 **Alors voilà, je pense faire des chapitres vu par l'un de mes deux personnages principaux Severus (S.R) ou Elena (E.T). Je continuerai d'écrire à la troisième personne, car je préfère et je vous mettrais dans le titre du chapitre les initiales du personnage à travers qui nous vivront l'histoire.  
Je poste aujourd'hui car j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, et qu'aujourd'hui j'ai reçu une très bonne nouvelle au travail donc je souhaitais partager ma bonne humeur avec vous en vous postant ce chapitre. :D  
Xoxo, MileyB.**

* * *

\- Prête ?

Lorsque la cadette hocha la tête pour montrer son consentement, elles se mirent à arpenter le quartier moldu qu'elles connaissaient tant, à la recherche d'un endroit discret pour transplaner sans se faire remarquer. Ce n'est qu'une cinquantaine de mètre plus loin qu'elles s'arrêtèrent derrière les locaux à poubelles du quartier. La plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de ronchonner, tandis que son aînée leva sa mère pour la faire taire.

\- On va transplaner, donne moi ta main.  
\- Oh non, Dora, pas de transplanage d'escorte tu sais que ça me rend nauséeuse..  
\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Elie. Tu ne connais pas l'endroit où nous nous rendons, et je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seule. Prends ma main, maintenant.

Tandis que sa sœur lui tendit la main, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de la saisir à contre cœur. Le sentiment lorsque quelqu'un d'autre que vous transplane était atroce pour Elena, heureusement elle n'avait connu que quelques transplanages d'escorte aux côtés de ses parents lorsqu'elle fut plus jeune.. Mais cela lui avait donné une plus forte raison de passer son permis de transplanage au plus vite, chose qu'elle fit et qu'elle réussi dès le premier examen.  
Lorsqu'elles touchèrent enfin de nouveau le sol, Elena ne put s'empêcher de vaciller un peu avant de se pencher en avant pour rendre son quatre heures dans l'herbe. Sa grande sœur se mit à rire à leur arriver, puis lui saisit les cheveux tout en lui frottant le dos lorsque la cadette vida son estomac dans le parc du quartier de Grimmauld. Une ou deux minutes après, et ce qui sembla être une éternité pour Elena, elle se redressa en toussant fortement.. avant de se calmer et de respirer doucement.

\- C'est passé ?  
\- Oui, oui, je crois..  
\- Je vais te lancer un récurvite, ta veste est dans un sale état..

Tonks saisit sa baguette et en quelques secondes la veste de sa sœur fut comme neuve. Affichant un petit sourire fière, elle indiqua à la brune de la suivre sans faire de bruit.. C'est ainsi qu'elles traversèrent le parc sous le coucher du soleil. C'était un parc moldu des plus ordinaires, des arbres, une balançoire, un bac à sable, des bancs, pleins d'endroits où se dissimuler.. Rien d'extraordinaire, ce qui en faisait un endroit idéal pour les points de départs et d'arrivages des transplanages sorciers. Lorsqu'elles en sortirent par un petit portillon, elles se retrouvèrent dans une grande rue assez sombre et où la vie semblait être réduite.. Seule une maison semblait habité dans le quartier, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander où elle allait atterrir..

Elena ne sut pas trop comment, mais lorsque Nymphadora les arrêta devant les maisons 11 et 13 et qu'elle ferma les yeux quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produit devant elle.. Une maison entière se forma devant elles, le numéro 12.. L'aînée ré-ouvra les yeux et se tourna vers la plus jeune avant de sourire et lui saisir la main pour l'emmener à l'entrée de la maison. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, Tonks ouvrit la porte et elles atterrirent dans un sombre et étroit couloir.. Assez flippant, et étrange.

\- D'abord tu entres ici comme dans un moulin, et tu me fais le remake version sorcier de la maison de l'horreur. Où est-on, Nymphadora ?  
\- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora.. _grinça-t-elle en réponse.  
\- _Où est-on, Nymphadora Tonks ? _Insista la plus jeune._

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas empêcher sa sœur de continuer à lui poser cette question tant qu'elle n'y aurait pas répondu, elle se stoppa net au milieu du couloir de l'entrée et se retourna vivement vers sa sœur, ses cheveux ayant virés au rouge écarlate, et c'est sur un murmure qu'elle réengagea la conversation.

\- Nous sommes au 12 Square Grimmauld, le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. L'organisation secrète dont je t'ai parlé ce matin. Maintenant cesse de faire l'enfant, et avance Elena. Oh et surtout ne m'appelles plus Nymphadora, compris ?  
\- Ok, ok.. Pas besoin de t'enflammer, capitaine Flamme.. _soupira-t-elle._

Nymphadora secoua la tête et repris sa teinte rose naturelle, puis elle réavanca vers la porte en face d'elles, avant de la franchir et d'y inviter sa sœur.  
Elena se retrouva face à une multitude de personnes, certaines lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, d'autres lui étaient totalement inconnus et d'autres étaient malheureusement bien connus..

\- Désolée pour le retard,nous avons eus quelques contre temps.. Je vous présente ma petite sœur, Elena. Je vous en avais déjà parlé, et je pense qu'elle ne sera pas de trop pour nous aider.

\- Miss Tonks, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir parmi nous. Je ne doute pas de vos capacités, et si mes souvenirs sont bons vous maîtrisiez les charmes à la perfection ?

Dumbledore lança la conversation pour y intégrer la nouvelle, elle rougit violemment avant de confirmer d'un hochement de tête la question du directeur de Poudlard. Elle fit ensuite connaissance avec les autres membres de l'Ordre, elle y rencontra Remus Lupin, Sirius Black le cousin de sa mère, une partie des Weasley qu'elle n'avait pas connus à Poudlard, Mr Shacklebolt,... Et y aperçut sur un siège de l'autre côté de la pièce, son ancien directeur de maison, le Professeur Severus Rogue. Parce que sa mère lui avait appris la politesse et le respect, parce qu'il n'était plus le seul serpentard de cette étrange assemblée, et parce qu'elle adorait provoquer ce professeur en particulier, c'est d'un pas décidé et tout sourire qu'elle s'avança vers lui et attendit qu'il lève la tête vers elle.

\- Elena Tonks, que me vaut le déplaisir de votre venu jusqu'à moi ? _Soupira-t-il, déjà exaspéré.  
\- _Professeur Rogue, vous aussi vous m'avez manqué mais nous discuterons de notre manque personnel et mutuel après l'ordre du jour.. Shh, ça commence. _Répondit-elle tout sourire avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui._

Et durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Elena se trouva absorbée par les discussions qui se déroulaient autour d'elle. Parfois, elle se permit d'y ajouter ses idées ou pensées. Quelquefois, elle surprit son voisin à soupirer ou à se murmurer des commentaires à lui même ce qui la faisait sourire ou arquer un sourcil en fonction de la situation. Elle remarqua qu'il agissait de la sorte le plus souvent lorsque ce fut Sirius qui intervenait dans la conversation.. Elle nota qu'il ne devait pas l'apprécier outre mesure.

* * *

Après la réunion, quelques-uns prirent congés tandis que d'autres restèrent installés pour le dîner.. Elena ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, se contenta d'imiter sa sœur et de rester assisse. Molly Weasley invita d'une voix forte les plus jeunes à venir dîner, et commença à apporter le dîner. Son voisin commença à se lever, et à remettre sa cape.. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire à son ancien professeur.

\- Vous nous quittez avant le dîner, professeur ? Et moi qui me faisait une joie de discuter avec vous durant celui-ci. Ma journée se termine bien mal..  
\- C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai appris aujourd'hui, Miss Tonks.  
\- J'avais oublié, le sarcasme.. _murmura-t-elle_. J'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine réunion, et de pouvoir discuter plus encore avec vous, professeur. _Dit-elle enjouée._

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'un hochement de tête vers elle, avant de saluer quelques membres de l'Ordre sûrement sélectionnés au préalable et quitta les lieux discrètement et rapidement. _  
_Lorsque tout le monde fut attablé, les conversations allaient bon train entre les convives. Elena avait rejoint Nymphadora, et écoutait plus ou moins ce qui se passait autour d'elle.. Elle rit lorsque sa sœur utilisa son don de métamorphomage pour faire rire les plus jeunes. Néanmoins, Molly stoppa les conversations en parlant à son mari.

\- Je pensais avoir réussi à convaincre Severus de dîner avec nous ce soir.. je ne l'ai même pas vu partir..  
\- Moi non plus chérie, je ne l'ai pas vu.. _répondit Arthur.  
_ \- Molly, quelle importance si Servilus reste dîner ? Ce n'est pas si grave, au contraire.. _Intervint Sirius.  
_ \- Sirius.. _Murmura Remus._

Après ce court échange entre les plus vieux, les conversations reprirent de bons trains entre les autres. Elena nota néanmoins que l'animosité de Rogue envers Sirius semblait réciproque.. Elle se promit de questionner sa sœur, ou sa mère dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. En attendant, elle commença à diner en compagnie des membres de l'Ordre et fut ravie d'apprendre quelques histoires sur sa mère grâce à Sirius, ou encore de pouvoir discuter de sa passion pour les dragons avec les Weasley qui connaissaient plus ou moins ce domaine grâce à l'un d'eux, Charlie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, dans l'un des bureaux les plus célèbres de cette école.. deux hommes semblaient entretenir une discussion houleuse. Discussion où le plus âgé des deux finirait par avoir gain de cause, comme toujours..

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre vu par Severus.. c'est un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. :) _  
_**


	4. Discussion avec le directeur - SR

**Hello, hello, comment allez vous ?  
J'espère que l'histoire vous intrigue toujours autant et que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.  
Pour que vous compreniez bien ce chapitre sachez que j'imagine un Severus au bord de la crise de nerf et de perdre tout contrôle sur sa santé mentale et un Dumbledore prêt à trouver toutes les solutions existantes et imaginables pour que son espion tant utile ne le lâche pas dans des moments importants.  
Bonne lecture :D  
xoxo, MileyB**

* * *

 _Précédemment : Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, dans l'un des bureaux les plus célèbres de cette école.. deux hommes semblaient entretenir une discussion houleuse. Discussion où le plus âgé des deux finirait par avoir gain de cause, comme toujours.._

 **Poudlard, 23h52**

Après avoir réussi à s'échapper de cette réunion des plus ennuyante et très peu utile, Severus put enfin prendre la direction de sa coquette demeure à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il se servit un verre de son habituel Whisky Pur Feu, et s'installa dans son fauteuil tout en se saisissant de sa lecture nocturne du moment : « Potions du bout du monde ». C'était un ouvrage ancien et rare, relatant les potions des tribus les plus éloignées et très peu connues de ce monde.. Il s'était presque endetté pour le posséder et pouvoir jouir de sa lecture et de ses connaissances à son bon plaisir.

Il sursauta, quelques heures après, lorsqu'il reçut un patronus particulièrement étincelant dans son salon à quelques mètres de lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin d'identifier la forme de celui-ci et pouvoir reconnaitre son propriétaire.. Un Phoenix. L'espace d'un instant, le potionniste s'était endormi dans son fauteuil.. Son livre toujours à la main, et sa bouteille au ¾ vide.

\- Dumbledore.. _murmura-t-il endormi._  
 _  
« Severus, nous devons discuté.. La réunion de ce soir m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir et j'ai besoin d'en parler avec toi particulièrement. Rejoins moi dans mon bureau, au plus vite. Au fait, j'adore les chocogrenouilles.»_

Le Phoenix disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, laissant l'homme clignait des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de retrouver un semblant de vision correcte. Severus étouffa un râle de colère et de frustration. Même durant les ''vacances scolaires'', il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas être tranquille et rester chez lui. Même dans ces moments-là, il devait se rendre encore et encore à Poudlard.. Quelle joie. C'est donc agacé qu'il se leva de son fauteuil tout en fermant son vieux livre avant de le déposer sur la table la plus proche. Il se saisit de sa cape noir, l'enfila et d'un coup de baguette éteignit les lumières puis remit les charmes de protections sur sa maison.  
A quelques mètres de chez lui, il put enfin transplaner pour se rendre au beau milieu de la nuit sur son lieu de travail.. Quelle ironie pensa-t-il.

* * *

Arrivé au château, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau de son patron afin d'en finir au plus vite et de profiter du peu de temps libre qui lui restait avant la rentrée professorale. Devant la gargouille du bureau, il s'empressa d'énoncer le mot de passe préalablement fourni par le directeur dans sa missive et monta deux par deux les escaliers en mouvement. Il n'eut pas le temps de frapper contre le bois dur de la porte directoriale qu'elle s'ouvrit, le laissant face à son mentor le bras en l'air.

\- Severus, je suis ravi que tu es pu venir aussi vite. Viens, approche mon garçon.. Des suçacides, peut être ?  
\- Non, merci Directeur. Que puis-je pour vous, à cette heure tardive ? _Insista-t-il, pressé._  
\- Oui, oui bien sur Severus.. Je ne vais pas prendre plus de ton temps estival que nécessaire.

Le vieil homme se mit à faire les cent pas devant l'homme vêtu de noir qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'agacer et de soupirer tant l'attente du lancement de la conversation semblait longue à ses yeux.

\- N'as tu pas trouvé cette réunion fort intéressante ce soir, Severus ?  
\- Pas plus que d'habitude.  
\- Tu es donc passé à côté de quelques petits détails forts intéressants. As-tu remarqué la volonté de nos jeunes recrues à se rendre utiles ainsi qu'à se battre pour le bien et leur avenir ?  
\- Je suppose que cela va de soi lorsqu'on a tout juste la majorité, ou vingt ans tout au plus Albus. Mais je suppose également que je ne suis pas ici, à cette heure-ci, pour discuter de leur motivation. N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, c'est vrai.. Leur motivation est indiscutable. Je voulais te parler de l'arrivée de Miss Tonks, ce soir. Que penses-tu de notre nouveau membre ?  
\- C'était une élève indisciplinée et turbulente, douée certes dans quelques matières telles que les Soins Aux Créatures Magiques ou les Sortilèges.. Mais j'imagine que si vous l'avez fait rentrer dans l'Ordre, c'est que vous aviez suffisamment confiance en elle, en sa détermination à œuvrer pour le bien et en son potentiel magique Albus.  
\- Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'intégrité de Miss Tonks, ni dans sa capacité à lancer des charmes.. Mais au delà de cela, je pense que cette jeune femme peut apporter plus à l'Ordre que nous le pensons. Je pense, même, qu'elle pourrait être ton amie Severus..  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, Albus. _Se renfrogna le dit Severus._  
\- C'est une ancienne élève de ta maison, Severus. Elle était peut être la seule personne présente ce soir, hormis moi même, à accepter ta présence et à chercher à discuter avec toi. Elle n'a pas peur de toi, et ignore tes sarcasmes. Elle ne te connaît pas outre mesure, mais elle semble savoir lire entre les lignes avec toi.. Comme si elle savait quoi faire et à quelle moment. Je l'ai vu et entendu ce soir à tes côtés durant la réunion.. Tu as parfois besoin d'aide, de soins ou même de discuter, et quand je ne suis pas disponible je suis certain qu'elle pourrait t'épauler. Je te sens parfois à cran, et ce n'est pas le moment pour mon agent double de perdre pied Severus.. Tu deviendras l'ami de cette fille, et tu profiteras de son soutien et de sa force de vivre pour continuer ta mission sans jamais flanché.

Lors du monologue, sans queue ni tête du Directeur, Severus fut attiré dans un vieux souvenir qu'il pensait avoir si bien compartimenté dans son esprit qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.. Apparemment, quelques phrases pouvaient faire remonter à la surface ce que l'on veut oublier pour toujours.

* * *

 **~ Flash Back ~**

Ce soir là, comme un soir sur deux depuis des années maintenant, il arpentait les couloirs du vieux château qu'était Poudlard.. A chaque ronde, il redécouvrait le lieu qui fut sa deuxième maison depuis ses onze ans. Comme à son habitude, il esquiva soigneusement les cachots ne voulant pas croiser un élève de sa propre maison et les pénaliser par la suite. Pour changer, il commença par arpenter les salles du septième étage ainsi que son long et silencieux couloir. Arpentant le château à la recherche de petits idiots ou perturbateurs, il se retrouva rapidement au niveau de la bibliothèque. Il adorait inspecter ce lieux durant ses tours nocturnes, il pouvait aisément se servir d'un ouvrage intéressant et le ramener chez lui sans subir les éternelles recommandations et commentaires de la libraire.  
Lorsqu'il s'approcha des portes de la Section Interdite aux Élèves sans autorisations, il perçut de léger bruit de pleurs et toussotements.. Quelqu'un était ici, en train de pleurer. Il était à la fois excité à l'idée de faire peur à cet élève imprudent, et apeuré à l'idée de devoir réconforté cet énergumène. Ce n'était vraiment pas son fort ce genre de chose.. C'est à tâtons que l'homme se dirigea vers les bruits, et éclaira les alentours d'un Lumos Maxima.  
Il découvrit assit contre une des bibliothèques une jeune fille aux couleurs de sa maison.. Il ne pouvait la reconnaître, son visage enfouie dans ses genoux. Elle ne releva pas la tête vers lui et continua de verser ses larmes.

\- Miss ? Pourriez vous m'expliquer votre présence ici et vos larmes ?

Il s'efforçait de se montrer le plus amicale possible, même si il lui semblait que chaque mots prononcés sonnaient faux. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à son niveau afin de l'identifier et d'obtenir une réponse à sa question préalablement posée. C'est ainsi que le directeur de la maison Serpentard reconnut l'impertinente Elena Tonks en dernière année, cela faisait près de six ans qu'il espérait qu'elle quitte Poudlard pour enfin remettre sa maison dans la course de la Coupe des maisons. Cependant jamais il n'aurait songé qu'elle serait fragile au point de s'isoler loin de son dortoir pour pleurer.. C'était une de ses élèves et donc par conséquent il ne lui enlèverait pas de points et ne serait sûrement pas trop sévère sur sa punition.. Mais il était clair, qu'aucun d'eux ne partiraient d'ici sans qu'une explication lui soit fourni.

\- Miss Tonks, dites moi ce qui ne va pas. Je suis votre directeur de maison, je peux assurément vous aider à régler votre problème.  
\- N..noon..je ..n..ne pense..paa..pas..pro..proff..professeur. _Sanglota-t-elle_  
\- Dites le moi, et nous verrons.

Elle tendit à son professeur une lettre qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main, et repartit en sanglots.. Severus attrapa la lettre avec méfiance et l'ouvra avant de la lire.

 _« Elena,_

 _Ma chérie, comment vas tu ? Poudlard se passe bien ? J'espère que tes notes sont aussi bonnes que ton potentiel le permet. Et nous espérons, avec ta mère, que tu ne causes plus autant de soucis aux professeurs que les années passées._

 _Je t'écris ces mots en dehors de notre jour de courrier, car c'est une nouvelle qui ne peut attendre d'être dite.._  
 _J'ignore comment te le dire, et j'ai peur qu'en l'écrivant je réalise moi même l'importance de la situation. C'est si difficile ma chérie, si dur. J'aimerai tellement être auprès de toi quand tu sauras, pour pouvoir t'apaiser et te consoler.. Oh ma princesse, c'est si compliqué.._

 _Ta grand mère nous a quitté ce matin, je suppose que je ne réalise pas tout à fait. Ta mère dit que le déni est une étape normale dans le deuil et qu'elle se manifeste de différentes manières selon les personnes, la voilà devenue Psychomage.._  
 _Ne pleure pas une personne qui a cherché à te faire sourire toute sa vie, Elena. Ta grand mère vous aimait, ta soeur et toi, plus que tout au monde. Sois en certaine._  
 _L'enterrement aura lieu le week-end prochain, ne t'en fais pas je ferai les démarches nécessaires afin que tu sois parmi nous ce jour-là. J'ai autant besoin de ma famille que toi de la tienne en cet instant, mon cœur._

 _Tâche de garder ta peine, et de te concentrer sur tes cours cette fin de semaine ma chérie. Je viendrais te chercher dès que possible, promis._

 _Ton père, Ted Tonks._

 _Ps. Parce que je ne te le dis pas assez, je t'aime ma fille. »_

Severus releva la tête vers la jeune fille en face de lui, lui rendit sa lettre et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la bercer tout en lui chuchotant des choses qui pourraient l'apaiser. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, et elle ne semblait avoir personne pour le faire. Lui même aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour le prendre dans ses bras au décès de sa mère ou de Lily et le réconforter mais il était seul.. Éternellement seul. Cette solitude le tuerait certainement un jour.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration de la fille revint à la normale et elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la manche avant d'offrir un léger sourire de remerciement à l'homme qui l'enlaçait. Sans vraiment qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se produisit et pourquoi cela arriva, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser auquel elle répondit ardemment.. Il ne saurait dire quoi, mais heureusement, quelque chose le fit reprendre ses esprits et repousser la jeune fille avant que l'irréparable se produisit entre élève et professeur.

\- Hors de ma vue, Tonks ! Il ne s'est rien passé ici, JAMAIS.. Partez !

Il était furieux, furieux contre lui de s'être laissé emballer parce que quelqu'un ne le repoussait pas, furieux d'avoir abusé de son état.. Cette nuit-là, la fille partit apeurée en courant déversant certainement toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui près à libérer sa frustration et son énervement dans le Whisky Pur Feu.

 _ **~Fin du Flash Back~**_

* * *

\- Compris, Severus ?

Dumbledore semblait perdre patience face à son interlocuteur apparemment absent mentalement et présent physiquement.. Severus secoua vivement la tête pour retrouver pleinement la possession de ses capacités mentales.

\- Pardon, Albus, vous disiez ?  
\- Je disais que tu n'avais pas le choix Severus. Tu dois la faire entrer dans ta vie, et te reposer sur elle.. J'ai besoin que ton esprit mental reste intact. Tu commenceras donc par lui apprendre l'Occlumencie, je suis sur qu'elle sera une élève brillante. Je lui enverrai un courrier dès demain pour lui signifier ces cours avec toi, à hauteur d'une leçon hebdomadaire. Profite de ces leçons pour déballer ce qui te pèse et prend de la place inutile dans ton esprit et ta mission.

Severus acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir gain de cause face au Directeur. Puis il prit congé de son hôte pour se noyer dans l'alcool afin d'oublier qu'il devrait dès maintenant, et en plus de sa vie minable, se coltiner la présence hebdomadaire d'une insupportable jeune femme qu'il avait autre fois blessé et abusé..

 **A la semaine prochaine.. :)**


	5. Rendez vous - ET SR

**Hello, hello.**  
 **J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, il est encore plus fou que les premiers et j'adore abusé du grain de folie de notre cher Albus. :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.**  
 **A la semaine prochaine, xoxo MileyB.**

* * *

Il savait qu'elle savait, pour les leçons hebdomadaires. Dumbledore s'était fait une joie certaine de le lui apprendre par courrier, le lendemain, qu'il avait selon lui « envoyer la bonne nouvelle à Miss Tonks ». Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il avait eu cette conversation avec le Directeur, et Severus ignorait où et quand convenir d'un premier rendez vous avec elle.. Même si Albus ne lui laissait pas le choix, le Serpentard n'avait pas la moindre envie de la rencontrer et de lui donner des leçons particulières : pour le bien de l'Ordre ou pas, pour son bien ou pas. Ces derniers jours une seule réunion de l'Ordre avait eu lieu, Severus s'était presque estimé chanceux lorsque juste avant de se rendre à celle-ci il fut appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand il y pensait, il se trouvait maintenant ridicule de préférer la présence des mangemorts et du mage noir à celle de l'Ordre, uniquement pour ne pas croiser une jeune fille de quinze ans sa cadette.  
Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il ruminait, cherchait toutes les possibilités d'esquiver la jeune fille jusqu'au moment où il n'aurait malheureusement plus le choix que de l'affronter. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il la recroiserait bien plus souvent maintenant qu'elle appartenait à l'Ordre et il ne pourrait pas indéfiniment loupé toutes les réunions de l'Ordre.. Ses excuses finiraient par ne plus être acceptées. Un bruit sourd contre sa fenêtre l'arrêta dans ses pensées, il fronça les sourcils en voyant un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas se tenir derrière sa fenêtre. Un hibou aux plumes grises et blanches, certaines allaient bientôt tombées, d'autres semblaient en train de mourir. Cet oiseau faisait peine à voir.

\- Ce n'est pas Poudlard, c'est trop tôt.. Malefoy ne m'enverrai jamais un hibou si peu entretenu.. _se marmonna-t-il à lui même._

Avec précaution et rapidité, il saisit la lettre que lui tendit le volatile et le congédia rapidement et sans remerciements.. Ce qui lui valut un cri de frustration du hibou, qu'il ignora sans problème. Severus ne reconnut pas l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, et n'y trouva aucun sceau au derrière de celle-ci.. Il était méfiant, il ne savait pas qui pouvait lui envoyer du courrier et il n'aimait pas les choses imprévues. Pour se rassurer, il vérifia que la lettre n'était pas maudite ou ne contenait pas de magie noire. Quand il fut sur que celle-ci était tout à fait ordinaire, il se décida à l'ouvrir et fut quelques peu surpris de découvrir le contenu.

 _« Professeur Rogue.. ou Monsieur Rogue c'est bien aussi.._

 _Puisqu'à proprement parlé vous n'êtes plus mon professeur depuis bien longtemps, on va opter pour Monsieur c'est très bien._

 _J'ai reçu un courrier du Professeur Dumbledore, il y a quelques jours, me signalant que je devrais entretenir des ''cours particuliers d'Occlumencie'' avec vous et cela toutes les semaines. Je m'attendais donc à recevoir un courrier de votre part m'indiquant l'heure et le lieu de rendez vous, mais comme celui-ci ne vint pas j'en prends l'initiative. Sachez que je repars en Australie, à la fin du mois, et que les leçons hebdomadaires devront être planifiées à l'avance car je ne pourrais pas toujours me libérer selon vos convenances._

 _J'attends donc votre hibou impatiemment, Monsieur._

 _Elena T. »_

Severus dut s'asseoir pour terminer sa lecture. Cette lettre l'avait à la fois mis dans un colère sans nom, et lui avait fait éprouver un sentiment de bien être qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Non seulement elle avait décidé de ne plus l'appeler par son titre de Professeur car il ne l'était plus certes mais elle continuait d'utiliser cette appellation pour Dumbledore, ce qui était parfaitement illogique. Mais cela n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il l'avait le plus interpellé lors de lecture. La jeune Tonks avait en quelque sorte insinuer que Severus ne pouvait pas convenir de rendez vous lui même lorsqu'il devait rencontrer une personne. Son égo n'apprécia pas cela, et sa fierté n'apprécia pas lorsqu'elle lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas tout les pouvoirs pour fixer les rendez vous. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'empressa d'aller s'installer à son bureau pour se saisir d'une plume et d'un parchemin vierge afin de répondre à cette impertinente.

 _« Mlle Tonks,_

 _Utilisez l'appellation qui vous convient pour me nommer, du moment que celle-ci reste respectueuse envers moi._

 _J'étais sur le point de vous écrire afin de convenir d'un rendez vous avec vous, sachez le. Cependant je ne suis pas un homme très disponible et mon quotidien ne me donne pas autant de temps que vous en avez. Je vous attendrai donc demain soir à 19h au ''Brick Brack'', c'est un petit pub moldu à Shoreditch c'est à Londres je suis sur que vous finirez par trouver. Durant cet entretien nous conviendrons ensemble d'un planning qui pourrait convenir à vos leçons, sachant que celle-ci devront sûrement se dérouler dans l'ensemble à Poudlard je tâcherai aussi de vous expliquer ce que je vous enseignerai, et ce que j'attends de vous. Même si je doute que vous arriviez à être doué dans ce domaine, je suis contraint par Dumbledore à vous l'enseigner.._

 _Autrement dit, venez habillé en moldu et ne soyez pas en retard._

 _S.R »_

* * *

 **Le lendemain 18h46, quelque part à Shoreditch**

Elena avait reçu en fin de journée la missive du professeur Rogue, et c'est donc au milieu de sa nuit qu'elle dut se lever et utiliser un portoloin qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir assez rapidement grâce à un de ses amis travaillant au ministère de la magie Australien. Elle était certaine que Rogue avait fixé ce rendez vous afin de l'embêter, il savait qu'elle était de retour en Australie et que le décalage horaire entre les deux lieux était de neuf heures.. Néanmoins, elle décida de faire un effort et de paraître la plus appréciable possible afin de ne pas commencer ces leçons sous un mauvais climat, il restait tout de même l'abominable Professeur Rogue.  
Elle arpenta les rues du quartier moldu de Shoreditch habillée d'un simple jean, d'un t-shirt blanc et de baskets blanches à la recherche du pub qu'il lui avait mentionnée dans la lettre.. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'elle était en Angleterre et qu'elle cherchait l'endroit.. Perdant patience, la jeune fille finit par accoster un rare passant et lui demanda de lui indiquer le chemin. En l'espace de cinq minutes, elle fut arrivé à destination et pénétra dans le pub miteux.  
La façade ne donnait pas du tout envie d'y entrer, on aurait pu croire que ce lieu était abandonné si l'on ne voyait pas la lumière à la l'intérieur.. La pancarte n'était bientôt plus lisible par les passants. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, elle inspira profondément et pria intérieurement pour que l'endroit soit plus accueillant dedans que dehors. Elle poussa la porte et découvrit un intérieur assez sombre, un endroit vide et plus miteux encore que la façade.. Un soupir lui échappa, et elle fut saluer froidement par le barman et sûrement propriétaire des lieux.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un ici.. _énonça-t-elle._

\- Un rencard ici ? Il n'a pas l'intention de conclure, ou alors vous n'êtes pas très difficile.. _railla le barman._

\- Elle est avec moi, Archie. _Répondit une voix grave derrière elle._

\- Oh Severus, ça fait un bail.. Je t'en prie installe-toi. Comme d'habitude ?

-Oui oui, et la même chose pour elle. _Conclut Severus._

Severus saisit le bras de la jeune fille et la guida vers une table au fond du bar, il savait que d'ici une petite heure le bar commencerait à se remplir et il ne voulait pas être dérangé par un ivrogne ou un idiot essayant de le raqueter. Elena se laissa emmené par son professeur étant encore abasourdie par le fait que le propriétaire et lui semblaient se connaître.. C'était un habitué. Severus Rogue n'était tout de même pas un ivrogne ? Ou emmenait-il chacun de ses rendez vous ici, galants ou non ? Ils s'installèrent à la table choisit par le plus vieux et attendirent quelques minutes d'être servis.. Aucun d'eux ne parla durant ce court instant, ne sachant probablement pas comment engager la conversation. Lorsque le dit Archie revint vers eux, et les servit enfin, Severus but une grande gorgée de son verre.. de Whisky, supposa Elena.. puis se racla la gorge en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- Très bien, Mademoiselle Tonks. J'ai choisi ce lieu parce qu'ici personne ne viendra nous importuner, ne nous reconnaîtra ou n'ira rapporter nos dires sans passer pour un fou. Au mieux ils penseront que nous sommes dans ''un rencard'', au pire que vous êtes une prostituée mais personne ici ne devrait venir nous importuner. Savez-vous ce qu.. ?  
\- Une prostituée ? Vous rigolez, j'espère ? _S'indigna-t-elle, l'interrompant._

\- Non je ne rigole pas. Certes vous n'en avez pas la tenue, mais ici tout se voit Mlle Tonks. Maintenant, veuillez me laisser poser ma question. Savez-vous ce qu'est l'Occlumencie ?

\- Oui, tout comme la Legilimencie, Monsieur.. Les deux sont liés.

\- Très bien, vous ne semblez pas si ignorante que je le pensais.. Et bien sachez que j'excelle dans ces deux domaines et que je vous enseignerai l'Occlumencie avant que vous ne puissiez songer à maîtriser la Legilimencie. Ces leçons ne m'enchantent guère, et si je pouvais m'en dispenser je le ferai.. Mais il est difficile de refuser quelque chose à Albus Dumbledore. _Conclut-il en terminant son verre._

\- Moi aussi, je suis ravie d'avoir des cours particuliers avec vous, Professeur.. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais.. _railla-t-elle_

\- Gardez vos sarcasmes pour vous, je peux être bien plus doué que vous dans ce domaine également, et je suis certain que vous en avez conscience. _La prévint-il._

 _-_ Très bien. Dans votre lettre vous me parliez que les leçons s'effectueraient à Poudlard.. Dans votre salle de potions ? Et comment feront nous pour que je puisse entrer et sortir de là bas sans être vue ? Parce que je suppose que vous ne voudriez pas que des rumeurs circules sur votre vie privée, Monsieur.. _le questionna-t-elle rapidement._

\- Oui, les leçons devront impérativement se déroulaient à Poudlard car je ne pourrai me déplacer de l'école. Elles auront lieu dans mes appartements afin de ne pas être déranger par des élèves perturbateurs pour des choses insignifiantes. Elles auront lieu très tard dans la nuit, donc tôt pour vous en Australie, donc vous ne devriez pas être vus par qui que ce soit hormis peut être les tableaux si vous les réveillez. Et aucune rumeur sur ma vie ne circulera dans Poudlard. Maintenant que j'ai terminé de répondre à vos questions assez rudimentaires, auriez vous des questions qui méritent une réponse ? _Énonça-t-il point par point, sans patience._

\- Vous semblez avoir déjà réfléchi à toutes les solutions possibles afin que ceci reste le plus discret possible. L'heure et la date de notre première entrevue seraient une question méritant une réponse de votre part ?

\- Minuit, heure locale, soit neuf heures du matin pour vous. Dimanche prochain.

\- Donc dimanche pour moi, et dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche pour vous ? Questionna-t-elle en terminant son verre.

\- Oui.. Vu que nos verres sont vides, j'en conclus que notre rendez vous est terminé et que nous pouvons enfin retournés chacun à nos vies respectives.

\- Attendez.. Je vais avoir de portoloin, et je ne pourrai pas m'en procurer autant. Le ministère Australien ne me les accordera pas tous.

\- Albus y a réfléchit, et je suis étonné qu'il ne vous en ai pas fait part.. Vous êtes, aux yeux des ministères Anglais et Australiens, déclarait comme étant ma.. _il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, c'était trop pour lui._

\- Votre ? _Elle était pendue à ses lèvres, attendant la suite.  
_

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 _Trois jours, auparavant._

Severus venait d'être convoqué par Dumbledore, et il s'y rendit rapidement afin de se débarrasser de ceci pour partir acheter des ingrédients pour ses futures potions. Dumbledore semblait assez stressé par ce qu'il avait à lui dire, c'est ainsi qu'il se douta que ce qu'il allait apprendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Severus.. Comme tu le sais obtenir des portoloins que ce soit ici ou en Australie n'est pas chose facile. Et comme tu le sais, aussi, Elena va en avoir besoin régulièrement. Pour ce fait, j'aurai besoin que tu signes ces quelques papier _s.  
_ \- De quoi s'agit-il, Albus ? _  
-_ Et bien, je n'ai trouvé qu'un moyen de faire valoir légalement des portoloins réguliers pour Elena. Il faudrait que vous vous déclariez comme fiancés.. Et vos rencontres si rapprochées justifieraient aux yeux de la loi la préparation du dit mariage.  
\- Il en est hors de question, Albus ! Je ne signerai pas ces papiers ! Déjà vous me l'imposez, il ne faut peut être pas abuser... _s'emporta-t-il.  
\- _Du calme, du calme Severus. Il n'existe aucun autre motif, que je connaisse et crois moi j'en connais des lois, pour justifier de tels déplacements si récurrents.  
\- Comme toujours, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. _. conclut Severus en apposant sa signature sur les documents._

 **Fin du Flash-Back.**

* * *

 _-_ Ma fiancée. _Dit-il la jugeant du regard.  
\- _Votre quoi ? _s'étrangla-t-elle._

Et le voilà partit à lui expliquer pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là tout les deux. Il lui fit cependant bien comprendre que ceci ne l'enchantait guère plus qu'elle, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle finit, difficilement, par accepter l'idée et ils se promirent mutuellement que ceci ne devraient jamais être divulgué en dehors d'Albus, lui et elle. Elle recommanda deux verres, et il arqua un sourcil.

\- Et bien trinquons à nos fiançailles, Monsieur ! _Lança-t-elle.  
_


End file.
